


Taken

by Primrosekisses12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gonkillu - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Valentine's Day, dontlikedontread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: Killua is enjoying Valentine’s Day alone until someone takes him from his home.Please Check Warnings.Smut/ NC-17/ Kidnapping
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have a dream about this prompt so me being me I decided to write it. 
> 
> Also this is my first smut, go easy on me  
> please. T.T
> 
> 3rd time: Please Be aware of the warnings.

“You two have fun”, the sun was setting on Valentine’s Day, lighting the sky various shades of pink and orange. Pale hands were shoved in the front pockets of a pair of dark jeans. Killua was eyeing his younger sister, along with a particular brunette martial artist. “Not too much fun”, narrowing his eyes at Zushi. The tanned hand scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. 

“You’re going to scare him away, brother”, Alluka wrapped her arms around one of Zushi’s holding him tightly. Grinding his teeth, Killua tried to calm himself, he wasn’t a fan of this “date” idea but he gave in to his sister’s wishes. 

“I just want to make sure he knows not to try anything funny”, the albino teen huffed,” and make sure you’re home by 10”

“3”, Alluka retorted. 

“Alluka, oh hell no, 9”

“Tomorrow at noon”, Alluka stuck her tongue out at her older brother. She was toying with him, Killua just knew it. 

“12 tonight my final answer”, of course, the dark-haired teen was about to respond with some absurd time. “12 or I’m changing my mind”, Alluka pouted. She didn’t really care about the curfew set in place, she just loved to fluster Killua. She did indeed nod to the final time offered. 

The blue eyes watched the pair walk down the sidewalk, waving at them. He trusted Zushi enough to protect Alluka if anything happened, and they could always call him. Valentine's Day was just another day for him, he had been asked out a few times for this fateful day but he declined everyone one of them. He’d much rather spend the evening watching crappy movies and eating the candy that had been sent to him. 

The doorway at he and Alluka’s apartment was littered with flowers, balloons, cards, candy, and even a couple of teddy bears, all addressed to Killua. He could barely reach the doorknob with all the damned stuff in the way, ‘you would think someone would try to steal some of this stuff’, Killua thought to himself as he made multiple trips bringing the gifts inside. When he was finally done, the living room was full, “Guess I’ll watch tv in my room”. He grabbed a few boxes that held sweets and made it to his way to the bedroom. 

Back against the headboard, surrounded by pillows, and munching on some chocolate with caramel filling, Killua was watching some marathon on rom-com movies. The sun had finally set and the only light in the room was coming from the tv. 

His mind went to Gon, he looked over to his phone that sat on the nightstand. Shaking his head, there was no way he was going to call Gon today of all days. He was probably out with some chick, on a sappy date of something. Instead, he ate the rest of the chocolates in the package and drifted off to sleep, ‘I’ll call him tomorrow’

XOXO

“I’ll see you tonight”, came from an ear to ear grin. Watching the pale male walk into his apartment building, he would wait patiently until late in the night to act out his plan. He had everything he needed, this was just like fishing. Go prepared, be patient, and reap your reward.

The strong hand slowly opened the door to the building, concealing his aura to make sure he wasn’t detected. It was just 11 pm, not many people were in the place, it was the day of love and lust after all. The eyes were towards the grounds, watching one-foot step in front of the other. He couldn’t risk being noticed, even though the all-black would look suspicious but thankfully no one entered the hallways while the man was there. Looking from under the hood, he had made it to his first destination for the night to obtain the last piece of his puzzle. 

The door was unlocked, that wasn’t much of a surprise, one of the residents was a proficient nen user and the other harbored another being that could do things that no one would imagine. Eyes scanned the entranceway for anyone stirring about, the lights were off and no one was sensed in the immediate area. A rubbery noise was heard, grabbing the attention of the intruder, he turned to see the outline balloons rubbing against each other. Looking around the room again, he walked into the living room, seeing all the presents addressed to one resident in particular. 

Rage sparked in the man, didn’t they know that person belonged to him, he made mental notes of these senders' names and addresses, he would warn them about trying to take his belongings. 

A light was seen under a door that sat at the end of the short hallway of the apartment, ‘bingo’, he said tiptoeing toward the door. After placing an ear on the door, to hear the light breathing of someone sleeping, and checking the pockets for everything needed, the door creaked open. His prize catch was laying there peacefully sleeping, lips slightly parted and hair wild yet beautiful. A tanned hand caressed a pale cheek, a smile stretching across his face when the pale teen leaned into the touch. So his assumption was correct, “Good boy, Killua”, he whispered. 

XOXO 

Darkness. That’s all Killua saw when he opened his eyes, it was nothing but black. He tried focusing nen in his eyes, but it didn’t help he couldn’t see anything. Aside from the darkness, his wrist and ankles were bound together. Had he been captured but how his body usually reacted on its own when he was in harm’s way. He would’ve felt a stranger’s aura meters away, even in his sleep. Was it someone he knew that had kidnapped him, but who? He sat up quickly feeling that the kidnapper(s) had changed him into a robe, ‘what the hell is going on here’, he asked himself.

Thank goodness whoever it was had tied his hands in front of him, he leaned down and stretched out his arms, feeling what had bound him was wires or strings, ‘Machi?’. Killua tried to free himself but to no avail, he had freed himself from her strings at 12 so it couldn’t be her. Feeling the binding again, “fishing wire”, but it had been infused with some nen preventing him from breaking free. 

He scooted across the mattress to get on his feet, maybe he could navigate this place with no sight and his appendages tied, he was a trained assassin by trade. It would be difficult but he was sure he could manage, he wasn’t home he had known that when he first awakened. “Leaving so soon”, Killua’s head snapped in the direction of the voice, he listened closely for hints of the identity, but the voice was distorted, 

“Let me go”, he yelled back. If the man could see the blue eyes he would be struck with fear from the fury in them. Killua put up one hell of an act like this tough guy, but inside he was terrified. This person was able to kidnap and incapacitate him, all when he was taking a simple nap, this wasn’t anyone weak by any means. The voice just laughed at him, “what’s so fucking funny?”

“You”, the man seemed to be entertained, “you’re cute when you’re mad”, the white-haired teen growled at the laughing man. Footsteps were getting louder and closer, how did Killua not know the man was in the same room. The man sat on the edge of the bed, making an indentation in the mattress. “Let’s have a snack, why don’t we?”

Killua turned away from the voice, there was no way he was eating anything this stranger offered him. Yes, he was immune to more than 99% percent of poisons, but this man had managed to get him here so he could possibly have something in the less than 1%. But whatever this person was offering him had the strong aroma of chocolate so it was hard to resist. “No way”, Killua words stung. 

“Why not?”The stranger asked almost childlike, but the tone didn’t bother Killua in the slightest if he could cross his arms he would’ve, but instead he just huffed. “I’m not going to hurt you”, Killua wished the stranger saw him rolling his eyes under the blindfold. He had been kidnapped in the night, and he didn’t know the true intentions.

“That’s really hard to believe when you-”, Killua barked at the man, and before he could turn away something covered in chocolate that had entered his mouth, he bit into the object tasting it was a strawberry. It didn’t contain any poison to his knowledge, he licked his lips. This person had brought him his favorite kind of treat, but he refused to let his guard down. 

XOXO 

The tanned hand slowly fed the fruit to the blindfolded teen sitting in his bed. After finding out they weren’t poisoned he was more out to eat. The small pink lips tender to wrap a pineapple, before taking a bite. The juice dripped from his lips and the corner of his mouth. No longer being able to control himself, he licked the rosy lips, the taste of chocolate and the various produce had him on edge. 

“What the hell man?”, Killua questioned face going red from anger and embarrassment, “That’s it, let me go”. The kidnapper was trying his best to keep himself contained but the red face was more than enough. He quickly got up to put the fruit up, being out of the room would help. He closed the door behind him. 

He took a deep breath once in the hallway, he grabbed the wall with his unoccupied hand to prevent himself from falling. “You got this”, he told himself as he walked to the kitchen and placed the tray in the fridge. “What are you thinking?”, face-palming himself. He grabbed the blade to cut the wire that would release Killua. 

Opening the bedroom door, the golden eyes widened at the view, Killua was on all fours, probably attempting to get on the ground feet first. But that simple display was, Killua seemed to be almost presenting himself, the abductor was officially sent over the edge. He quickly cut the wire binding the ankles, turned the smaller male onto his back, pressing himself between the pale legs, smashing his lips to the rosy ones. 

XOXO 

‘Good he’s gone’, Killua heard the door close behind the man when he left. He would try to escape now, focusing his nen in eyes again he still couldn’t see anything, but it wasn’t completely dark anymore. the blindfold was loosening, ‘good’, but the wires were still holding up strong, ‘damnit’. 

He didn’t know where the edge of the bed was; he would hate to fall on the floor. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself to his knees, slowly backing up. The click of the door made Killua turn his head, but he wasn’t quick enough to flip back around to appear as though he wasn’t doing anything. 

It sounded like the man was running over to him, everything happened so quick. His ankles were free and the man was on top of him, pressing their lips together. The other man’s lips were rough, Killua opened his mouth to instruct him to stop, but instead, he felt a warm tongue enter his mouth. He felt a strong hand on his waist and the other slipped into his robe. 

Killua was surprised that his body didn't flinch at the touch of the warm hand, traveling down his tender body. After the tongues were done fighting for dominance, the lips kissed their way to the small neck. It felt as though someone had placed a suction cup full of liquid on his neck. Slimy circles were forming his soft skin, he clenched his teeth together to refrain from making a sound. This couldn’t be happening. 

His body began to grow warm as he felt his nipples were being delicately pinched, he didn’t know whether to scream, cry or moan. His robe around him became untied, exposing everything he had to offer. A cool breeze could be felt, the window must be open, he turned his head in the direction but a hand wrapped around his chin and snatched his head back for a sloppy kiss. “You could try but even you wouldn’t survive that fall”, how did this person know the limits of his falling from heights. 

Killua’s mind was swimming, he had never been so defenseless and at someone else’s mercy in his life. Two fingers were repeatedly going in and out of his mouth, while this man swirled his tongue around the pink-tinted nipples. His mind kept telling him to try and kick this person or bite his fingers but his body wasn’t obeying him. A tingling sensation started in his lower member, the tongue left his sensitive bulbs and traveled down his lower region. 

He let out a moan when lips wrapped the erect piece, which must’ve been at the signal because right after the fingers left his mouth and pressed against his entrance. He shook his head, no, but it was too late there was one finger in him wiggling around. The feeling was a bit weird but nothing like Killua had expected doesn’t mean he wanted it anyway especially a stranger. This person must’ve quickly grown impatient as he shoved in another digit, stretching the open. Killua didn’t know whether to focus on the burning sensation coming from his behind or the pleasure building up from the mouth going up and down in his front. 

The pale bare body jolted when the fingers inside struck a chord, he bit his lip to prevent any sounds of pleasure from leaving. but was getting more and more difficult and his glass was beginning to fill and soon to overflow. “Ah hah”, he couldn’t hold any longer and the man picked up his speed. Killua let out a soft scream, even blindfolded he saw a shining light as he climaxed by the man’s touch. 

“Someone’s having fun”, Killua didn’t have the words to respond as he was too busy trying to catch his breath. Killua felt a weight on the bed lighten, ‘he’s had his fun, now he should be letting me go’, rather he heard the flapping of clothes to the hard flooring. ‘Oh no’, the pale legs quickly shut and crossed at the ankles, there was no way in hell. The man did nothing but chuckle as he easily pried the legs open and climbed between them once. 

The flesh on flesh, made Killua tremble, no amount of training could prepare him for this. He began to sob quietly, at least his tears would be soaked by the fabric. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle”, was whispered into a now red ear. A large girthy member was shoved into the tight entrance, Killua felt his whole body tense up in pain. 

It burned as he was repeatedly be thrust into, he let a few cries in pain, “Na uh”, but they were either mistaken moans of pleasure or shut up but by a kiss. The sweat collecting on his skin, caused his hair to stick to his cheeks and forehead and created the sheets around to become soaked. But as a good consequence, his blindfolded began to slip because Killua could see a glimmer of light peak through. 

The man’s sweaty body came closer to Killua’s, even being covered in salty sweat, there was a distinct aroma of pine and grass. His body laid the pale under him, with one hand on the back of a slim thigh, squeezing it as he drove himself deeper into the soaking tunnel. The other was brushing the white curls away from the sweaty face. 

As much as Killua hated himself for it, he had to grip the man’s bicep, as he felt being stretched farther. He couldn’t grip the sheets, with his hands to his chest, and in possibility, his claws came out he could stab the man, but that, unfortunately, didn’t happen. 

After a few minutes, which felt like a few hours of being pumped up, Killua felt the pleasure with every thrust. He didn’t know whether to moan “yes/ keeping going”, or cry “no/ stop”. His glass was almost full again, as the blindfold had slipped onto his forehead. He opened his bright blue eyes, and tears began to form in the corners again. 

No, it couldn’t be, Killua was bouncing ideas of who had kidnapped him but never in a million years would he think his best friend would do this to him. It made sense now. The fishing wire, his body not negatively reacting to the touch, him feeling safe enough to remain sleeping, someone with knowledge about his old training regimen as an assassin, and his love of chocolate. 

“Gon”, he choked up, tears were rolling down the pink cheeks. “How could you?”, a tanned hand quickly covered his eyes. This was something that he often found himself thinking about, but not like this. 

“Don’t look at me”, Killua felt light-headed, he could himself about to pass out. “Killua”, the way his name was called, sent shivers down his spine, “I’m going to cum in you” before he could protest his tongue was engaged in a wrestling match with Gon’s. 

Killua let out a muffled scream, as his body convulsed from the climax. He reached out to touch the tanned man who was still on top of him panting in exhaustion. “I’m sorry, Killua”, the voice was so tender and honest, “I love you”, Killua didn’t know whether it was the shock, the pain, or everything combined but everything went black once again. 

XOXO 

Killua woke up the next morning, with the sunlight shining through his bedroom window. He quickly sat up, feeling a twinge of discomfort when he sat up. He looked at his wrists that were clear of any bruising,” Maybe it was all a dream”, Killua whispered to himself. 

Without knocking at the door, Alluka burst in her hands on her hips, “How dare you give me a curfew and not even be here?”What could she be talking about was here all night it seemed. 

“I was here”, he explained. 

“No I came in your room and you were missing”, maybe it had happened. He looked at his phone on the nightstand and dialed the person in question. 

“Hello, Gon”, Alluka turned her head to the side slightly, confused on how her brother was unaware of his own whereabouts the night before. She saw the determination on his face, “What did you do for Valentine's Day?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this on Loving Day and I hope you all liked. It’s my birthday today 2/14 too so that’s a thing XD
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
